Organic electronic materials are finding increasing application in a variety of fields including displays, photovoltaics and other optoelectronic apparatus. Advantages of organic materials in electronic applications include increased processability, general substrate compatibility and reduced complexity of device fabrication. However, commercialization of organic electronics is often hindered by insufficient device performance, poor reproducibility and limited device lifetime compared to inorganic devices. For example, an important transistor parameter is charge carrier mobility. Transistors incorporating soluble small molecule organic semiconductor single-crystal channel materials demonstrate high mobilities, generally ranging from 1 to 6 cm2/Vs. In comparison, transistors of thin film organic semiconducting materials often have mobilities at least an order of magnitude less. Such a reduction in mobility effectively precludes the use of thin film organic semiconductors in fast switching transistor applications.